Water, oil and gas pump operators often are in need of adjusting the depth of penetration of the well rod string into the well. Often the well rod string extends too far into the well, which resulting in a situation wherein the well rod string must be raised. Alternatively, the well rod string does not extend far enough into the well, resulting in a situation wherein the well rod string must be lowered.
To accomplish adjustment of the well rod string penetration depth into the well it is currently necessary to configure the pumping unit into multiple positions and adjust the well polished rod attachment to the polished rod clamp at the location of the carrier bar of the pumping unit. The art of maneuvering the pumping unit into positions to allow adjustment of the polished rod clamp is timely and often dangerous. Thus, the time and safety considerations currently required to adjust the penetration depth of well rod string have created a need for industry to quickly and easily and safely adjust the polished rod penetration depth.